


The Key

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [34]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 28. Prime; Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Smokescreen - Sick young mech</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key

Ratchet frowned and scanned the mech again. There seemed to be a foreign object shoved up---”Smokescreen? What have you been doing?” 

“What? Noting! I didn’t do anything. When I was starring with Bumblebee I hit the ground hard and something...er...shifted inside. It feels weird. It hurts. Hurts really badly.” 

Ratchet’s frowned deepened, “So you are telling me you didn’t shove something up your valve? I know young mechs exp----” 

“What? N-no I wouldn't do that. I’ve never...I’ve never.” The energon in his face flushed hot. “I’ve never done that before.” 

“Well, regardless it needs to come back out, and barring invasive surgery there is only one way it is coming out. I need you to lay back...and relax.” 

Smokescreen looked at the medic in alarm, “Ratchet? What are you going to do?” 

“Just lay back. I’m going to put your feet in the stirrups. I need you to relax.” 

Smokescreen whine, and let Ratchet maneuver him how he wanted, the whine turned to a whimper when Ratchet manually opened his interface panel. Air hit the warm components and his valve clenched down tight, making him wince again. Now that he was aware of it he could feel the thing inside of him. 

“Just relax,” Ratchet said again, and to Smokescreen’s horror the medic slowly pressed a finger into his valve and began to slowly stretch him open.


End file.
